Life changes in a second
by LoveTwilight100
Summary: This is the story of Layla Stevens an ordinary girl who happens to get caught up in the world of the supernatural. She becomes best friends with our favorite vampire hybrid and falls in love.. Can she make it or will she fall through the cracks? Plz Read
1. AN, Preface and Chapter 1: La Push

**A/N Hey guys this is my first story It involves ALL of your favorite Twilight Characters! This is all you need to know about this story **

**Characters: (in no particular Order)**

**Edward and Bella Cullen **

**Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale**

**Rosalie and Emmet Cullen **

**Carlisle and Esme Cullen **

**Jacob Black **

**Rachel Black **

**Layla Stevens **

**Mary Ann Stevens**

**Embry Cal **

**Quil Ateara**

**Seth and Leah Clearwater**

**Sue Clearwater**

**Billy Black **

**And many more... **

**The POV'S will change through-out the story for the first few chapters it will probably be Layla's point of view **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns All of the twilight characters except the ones I made up! (Layla, Mary Ann etc...) **

**I really hope you enjoy the story and the first chapter is short enough! **

Preface

One second changed my whole life... forever

I never believed in supernatural superstitions until the day I met Embry Cal

My mother had been right all along... La Push really is a great place to be!

Chapter 1: La Push

"Layla! La Push is a good place to be.. Trust me!" I looked out the corner of me eye at my mother. Old age had come to soon... My mom was from Forks. It was no surprise she wanted to me to go there. Dad had passed on nearly 10 years ago. I was only 7. My older brother Danny remembers him better than I do. Sometimes I'm afraid I might lose him. "Yeah, yeah.. I'm packing aren't I?" She was moving us all to La Push, a Quileute reservation in Forks W/A I sighed... we were moving in two weeks and I was absolutely dreading it. At the moment we were in beautiful sunny Florida. Forks was wet and cold and damp.. I know this because I visit my grandfather in La Push most summers. My mother is a Quileute

TWO WEEKS LATER...

The car journey to La Push was a very long one and I couldn't help but notice how the weather declined as we got closer to our destination. When we got to the old cabin... my dad's old cabin it was raining. How freaking Ironic? I was starting school in Forks on Monday and I wasn't exactly looking forward to it. I picked the attic room away from all the commotion downstairs. I put in my headphones and slowly started to tune out from the rest of the world...


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning

Chapter 2: The beginning

MONDAY MORNING

People stopped and stared as I passed on my way to classes. Forks High wasn't big like my school at home was it was small and quaint it had a certain charm to it. I had driven my old Audi into the school parking lot there was nothing too new and flashy. The most expensive looking car was a Red Porsche.

The first person to talk to me was a tall boy. I used the term "boy" loosely He could have been 25 or older and he looked quite intimidating but he came up to me with a big smile on his russet skinned face..

"Hi my name is Jacob Black you must be the new girl Layla? From the Res?" He asked and held out his massive hand I shook it and smiled I hadn't even spoken to Jacob and I liked him

"Yeah Layla Stevens. My mom opened the book store in La Push." I said

"Cool. Everyone in the Rez has been waiting for you to arrive after your father died everyone was a bit depressed" He looked a bit embarrassed ashamed to bring up his name even. My father had been on the council with Billy Black who I had only met once in my life

I had to laugh at his face though "I know the feeling" I muttered

"What class do you have next?" He asked cheerily trying to change the subject

"Biology" I murmured

"Oh cool, me too!" He said the two of us walked together into the Biology Class

All the seats were taken except for one.

A girl was sitting there. She had bronze coloured hair that waved past her shoulders. She was as pale as a sheet and her eyes were the exact colour of chocolate brown.

She was beautiful... beyond any belief

**A/N so we have just introduced Renesmee (Nessie) into the story! I'm so excited for the next chapter **


	3. Chapter 3: Ren what?

**A/N so in this chapter Layla meets the Cullen's but not in huge detail! Nessie and Layla get to know each other a bit better too **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: Jacob: You forgot something very important up there**

**Me: What?**

**Jacob: Well you don't own twilight **

**Me: Way to run my moment! **

Chapter 3: Ren what?

The teacher Mr. Larry called me over to him and signed my form for the receptionist at the end of the day. I slowly walked over and sat beside the girl shaking my head because my chair could not make any more noise and I nearly tripped over the corner of the table. I wasn't usually clumsy only when I was nervous and for some reason I was nervous now.

She didn't look intimidating or anything but for some reason I just felt like I had to be careful

"Hello. You must be the new girl Layla?" She looked at me. Her voice was beautiful like wind chimes it had a certain quality of music to it.

"Um... yeah. You are?" I asked. I probably sounded nosey but you couldn't sit beside someone in a lab every day for 2 years and not know their name!

"Renesmee Mason" She smiled at me

Rene what?

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that at all!" She laughed

"Nessie will do fine" She reassured me

Mr. Larry called the class to order then and we started our projects on the circulatory system

"So where are you from?" She asked while we were studying cells.

"Florida, humidity central" I joked. She chuckled

"Unlike here, I kept track last year.. it rained 322 days out of the 365.. Okay that probably sounded a bit weird" She muttered. A red flush started to come to her cheeks.

"Any family?" I asked absentmindedly

"My family is VERY complicated" She laughed

"I bet its interesting"

"Well we were all taken in by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. Bella, Alice and Emmett are relatives of Esme. Their parents died in a car accident about 9 years ago. So Carlisle took them in. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are twins they were given up at birth. They've been with Esme since the start. Edward and I are the odd ones out, the Masons. Our Father died at war when we were both young and our mother had lung cancer and she died when I was eight. We've been with the Cullen's ever since."

I probably had a funny expression on my face.

"I know its a lot to take in" She reassured me

After another half hour of our project work and just simple chat the class ended. The two of us walked to the lockers. Our lockers were right beside each other which was convenient I knew I would have one friend

When we got there I saw all the family. They were all stunning

"This is my family" She whispered. They all seemed to be occupied with getting books or talking to one another to notice her coming

"That's Edward" She pointed at her only biological brother. She was the image of him. He was laughing with a brunette.

"Bella" She said pointing at the brunette "They're together" She added

"Emmett and Rose" She pointed at the couple who were holding hands. A tall blonde and a very muscular very intimidating dark haired boy

"Alice and Jazz" She said pointing at her sister and brother. Alice had spiky hair which looked like it had been attacked. She was small also she looked like a pixie. Jasper had blond hair also he looked like he was in pain

"Nessie look!" Alice called over to us

"Oh..." She saw me "Who's this?"

"This is Layla... From La Push" She introduced me

A chorus of "Hello's" and "Hi's" rang out from the group

"Oh Ness?" Edward called

"Yeah"

"Esme is taking us out of school to Hike after Lunch" He informed her

"Kay" She simply said and they all walked away

"um... WOW" I said once they had gone out of earshot

She laughed a musical sound

I was almost certain I'd made a new friend but then the thought of Jacob came to my mind. Where was he?


	4. Chapter 4: First look

**A/N so... I haven't updated for a long time i know but anyhoo! I hope you guys like the story so far **

**Disclaimer **

**Bella: I'm disapointed**

**Me: Why so?**

**Bella: you don't own twilight and you never will oh and when do i actually speak in this story**

**Me: Thanks Bells oh and I'm getting to it **

Chapter 4

First look

Layla's POV

_"And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cuz girl your amazin"_

_Just the way you are- Bruno Mars _

"So how did it go?" my mom asked as soon as I was in the door. I didn't know what to say.. I hadn't made any friends really. "Um.. fine I guess" I mumbled. "Any guys?" She asked laughing

"Mom its the first day and you know me better than that"

"I first met your father in High school" She murmured she was miles away back in another era where that kind of stuff happened one upon a time, where you'd meet the one you were meant to be with in Junior year in High school- grow older, marry have kids.. but these stories don't always have happily ever afters- hers didn't dad died and she was left looking after two teenagers by herself

I took this opportunity to leave and start my homework..

* * *

After two hours I got it done and I decided to take a walk on the beach. "Mom I'm going for a walk kay?" I asked

"Sure honey don't be late" She called from somewhere in the house. I took my escape and walked down the path to the beach. First beach.. I hadn't been here for almost 7 years it still looked the same- couples holding hands little kids running out from the water. It was never unusual though to see guys with no shirt on in La Push. Something of course I had forgotten. I saw a bunch of guys shirtless and I had to admit their bodies were pretty impressive

One guy was staring at me for some reason he had black hair and it was cropped short his eyes were a dark brown and his skin was tanned he kept staring I looked at him confused and he turned away and started whispering to the guy beside him. When the boy looked up I recognised the face it was Jacob Black

Jacob and the guy that was staring at me started to walk over

"Hey Layla" Jacob greeted me

"Hi" I mumbled shyly

"Oh this is Embry Cal, his mom owns the grocery store" I shook hands with Embry, his eyes never left my face. I knew his mom Lillian Cal. I also knew his dad Andrew, he had been one of my father's best friends along with Harry Clearwater, Charlie Swan and Billy Black.

I'd never met Embry though but the way he looked at me it seemed he knew me pretty well...


	5. Chapter 5: Not what I thought

**a/n So a little bit more drama in this chapter as Layla starts to flip out. So she finds out the truth about the wolf pack in this chapter thanks to her mom **

Chapter 5

Not what I thought

Layla's POV

_"Can you see_

_What we've done_

_We're gonna make such fools_

_of ourselves"_

_Decode-Paramore _

School started to pass slowly- I became really friendly with Nessie and it turned out even though she was beautiful or rich she was still a nice person which was great. Jacob and I also became close he was such a happy person but he became happier around Nessie it was like his world centred around her

But there was something up with Nessie Cullen and I couldn't put my finger on it

It was a Friday it had been a very long week- Nessie had been out up until today with a virus of some sort so I was dead bored in most of my classes

"Layla? Can we talk?" My mom called from the sitting room as soon as I came in the door

"Sure I guess" I came into the sitting room

"Have a seat" She began I had a feeling this was going to take a while

"Its time for you to know the truth about our tribe- Our family- your father even" I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about but I had a feeling this was going in a bad direction "The Quileutes are supposed to be descended from wolves" She looked at me seriously

"Like werewolves?" I sniggered she looked at me very seriously and I could tell this wasn't a joke

"Yes actually" She said

"What? Come on Mom! Your getting way into sci-fi werewolves don't exist" I responded

"Your father was a wolf in a pack" She said

"No! No way dad was not a wolf mom come on get your head out of the clouds-I know its been almost ten years but its time to move on" I jumped off the couch and shouted at her

"Layla sit down I'm not done!" She exclaimed

"Its all true! All of our legends are TRUE!" She said

I had heard all our tribal legends I never believed them though. The wolves, The Cold ones

"Its all true- vampires and werewolves exist" My voice was just above a whisper the world I thought I knew was actually full of werewolves and bloodsucking vampires!

"Yes and there are still werewolves today even, a lot of the boys from La Push were blessed with the gene" She chuckled

"Wait What? Who?" She asked

"The pack was split a few months before we moved Layla Sam Uley ruled over all the wolves but one wolf believed that a mission that they were about to go on was wrong and he went to defend the enemy- The vampires- The pack split Sam Uley is the alpha of one pack but the true alpha rules another pack of about 5 Ephraim Black's only true heir-Jacob Black" She concluded

Not only was Jacob Black a werewolf he was the TRUE leader of the pack

The leader of our tribe


End file.
